


Spinning On That Dizzy Edge

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Head Injury, It's hella minor though, Like he doesn't even have a concussion, Love Confessions, M/M, Not gonna lie idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Oi, Greenfeld, send one higher up for me, could you?” Garrett called. “I wanna practice trapping from the air a bit.”“You got it,” Bram responded, stopping the ball with the top of his foot. He rolled it a few inches in front of him and then took a few small steps back. Then he was stutter stepping towards the ball and winding his leg up. The side of his foot connected with it, hard, and it went flying through the air, arcing beautifully towards Garrett.Bram watched in horror as it finally started its decent down, only to come crashing right into none other than Simon Spier himself. And god, if the ground could open up and swallow him whole right about now that would just be great.





	Spinning On That Dizzy Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!
> 
> Ahhh!! So, I wrote something other than Skam… woah. But listen, I read Simon vs. years ago when the book first came out and I loved it and then the movie came out and I saw it the weekend it did (and I may have watched it four more times since dsfgdlg obsessed you say? whaaat) and I just. I love Simon and Bram so so much they’re so soft and precious and pure and wonderful and I’m so so inspired by them and their story right now.  
> So yeah, I was walking through the quad one day to class and a few guys were throwing around a football and this idea just came to me. And so I sat down today and wrote the. entire. fucking. thing. Fdklghdkl. Honestly, I don’t know how that happened. But it did!!! And I’m so fucking happy!!
> 
> Anyways, this is my first (and definitely not last) Simon vs/Love, Simon fic so if it sounds a little awkward/ooc forgive me, I’m still trying to figure out their voices in terms of writing them. And this is Bram’s pov too, which is a little bit harder because we don’t know as much about him. But yeah. Also, I was too eager to post this so it’s unbetaed, all mistakes are completely my own lmao.
> 
> The title comes from the song [Just Like Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Rmil_raUtU) by Katie Melua.
> 
> Also, shoutout to the absolute love of my life for encouraging me to try something new and write for this fandom. I wouldn't be anywhere without you Caroline <333 ilysm

After about an entire week of stormy weather and nothing but dark clouds and rain, the clear blue sky, completely free of any and all stratus clouds, was a welcome sight. And even if the grey sky  had reminded Bram of the color of Simon’s eyes, he still much preferred the blue one. Especially if it meant that the sun was out and streaming and he could finally get a change of scenery from his dorm room walls— it had started to feel far too cramped in there, like he was boxed in with nothing but his homework and Garrett to keep him company.

So the second Bram got a peek of blue he was gathering up his homework and pestering Garrett into joining him in the quad to study. 

“Come on, Garrett,” Bram pleaded, pushing his lower lip out in a puppy dog pout as he looked towards Garrett. “It’s finally nice outside, and hey— we can pass the ball around for a while after I finish this paper if you want,” he offered, knowing that it was exactly the kind of push Garrett needed to finally give in and agree.

Garrett rolled his eyes, but a smile pulled at his lips and he finally nodded. “Alright, yeah. A little bit of fresh air and sunshine could be pretty nice anyways.”

 

It only took Bram half an hour to finish up his paper since he’d had most of it completed before. After all, what else was he supposed to do while holed up in his room for a week due to the poor weather. Thankfully it hadn’t been that hard of a topic to write to anyways, so he hadn’t really had much trouble trying to find the right words or stringing together decent analytical sentences. 

“I’m finally finished with Prof. Wise’s paper,” Bram announced, saving the document before closing the program and shutting the lid of his laptop.

Of course, the second the second the words left his lips, Garrett was shoving his own unfinished assignment to the side and grabbing the soccer ball he brought (and was never really without). He rose to his feet and jogged a few paces away.

Bram followed suit and the two of them left their things next to the tree they’d been sitting underneath and stood a few feet apart. Garrett dropped the ball between them and kicked it towards Bram, who trapped it cleanly before passing it right back. 

“Prof. Wise’s paper, huh?” Garrett commented. “Isn’t that due at the end of the month?” He asked, sending Bram a knowing look. 

Knocking the ball back towards Garrett, Bram shrugged casually. The nonchalance about the assignment’s due date lasted for all of point three seconds before Bram ducked his head and nodded. “Yeah, it is,” he confirmed. “I wanted to get it done ahead of time though because of soccer and other things.”

Garrett grinned. “You would’ve gotten it done ahead of time no matter what,” he snorted. Then his lips were spreading into a smirk and he opened his mouth again to continue on. “And by other things do you mean your absolutely massive crush on Simon Spier?”

Bram’s foot stuttered against the ball and his head snapped up, his eyes going wide as he glanced around to make sure that Simon or any of his friends weren’t around. “Garrett!” He warned, sending his best friend a look of his own. 

Garrett chuckled and grinned at Bram. “Oh, lighten up. He’s not out here and I didn’t even say it that loud. But even if I did, it’s not like you’re very subtle about it, Greenfeld.” 

Bram didn’t really have a response for that. Garrett was mostly right, after all— he definitely wasn’t very subtle around Simon. He always stared at Simon for far longer than was socially acceptable to look at a person, and every time Simon spoke to him he was reduced to a blushing mess and could only mumble out lame single word responses. It was pathetic, honestly. Even Garrett was making more progress than him with Leah, and he was a disaster around her. 

“I have no idea how I’m going to finish that paper,” Garrett sighed, changing the subject and breaking Bram out of his Simon-induced space out. “Walden makes no fucking sense to me.” 

“You should ask Leah for help,” Bram suggested, winking at Garrett. 

“Oh, touch é , my friend,” Garrett snorted. “At least I have the balls to talk to her.”

“Okay, nope. We are not doing this right now— no way,” Bram replied, shaking his head. His cheeks were already far too hot right now, and it had nothing to do with the shining sun. He wasn’t about to be further embarrassed about this by his best friend. 

Rather than arguing, Garrett just trapped the ball Bram passed back to him under his foot and started to back up, clearly wanting to move on to practicing some longer passes. Bram glanced over his shoulder before starting to back up as well. The quad was empty enough that he figured it wouldn’t really be a problem if they were sending long balls.

“Oi, Greenfeld, send one higher up for me, could you?” Garrett called. “I wanna practice trapping from the air a bit.”

“You got it,” Bram responded, stopping the ball with the top of his foot. He rolled it a few inches in front of him and then took a few small steps back. Then he was stutter stepping towards the ball and winding his leg up. The side of his foot connected with it, hard, and it went flying through the air, arcing beautifully towards Garrett. 

Garrett was gearing up to trap the ball with his chest, his chin tipped up towards the sky as he followed the ball with his eyes. Except, rather than dropping down right where Garrett was standing, it sailed right over his head. He tried to jump up and head it— it was all in vain though, because the ball barely even grazed the top of his head.

Bram watched in horror as it finally started its decent down, only to come crashing right into none other than Simon Spier himself. And god, if the ground could open up and swallow him whole right about now that would just be great. 

Simon let out a noise of surprise as the ball connected with the side of his head and knocked his glasses clean off of his face. He wobbled on his feet as well from the force of the collision, but managed to catch himself from falling over completely. 

“Oh, shit!” Garrett blurted, starting to move towards Simon. Bram, on the other hand, was already rushing past Garrett to check on him himself. After all, he was the one that nearly took him out with the soccer ball. 

“Simon. Simon, I’m so sorry,” Bram apologized right away, reaching out to touch Simon’s arm— a gesture he probably normally would have been too chicken shit to do, but found necessary as Simon swayed on his feet. 

Simon just turned his head towards Bram and sent him a somewhat loopy smile. Suddenly his hand was coming up to touch around his eyes where his glasses normally would be, but now weren’t. Bram loved that Simon usually wore contacts everyday— that way he had a perfect view of Simon’s moon-grey eyes and could see his face clearly. But he couldn’t deny his love for Simon wearing his glasses. He just looked so cute with them on and Bram adored watching the way he had to push them up the bridge of his nose every so often. He watched as Simon’s eyebrows furrowed, an adorably confused pout curving his lips. “My glasses,” he said. It took another second before he registered that they must have fallen off of his face and then he was squatting down, his hands brushing through the grass to find his glasses.

Bram instantly dropped down next to Simon and reached for his glasses seeing as Simon’s hand was nowhere near them. As his fingers closed around the temples of the glasses Simon’s did too, and their fingers brushed together. It sent something electric through Bram’s body and he could feel the way his cheeks turned hot. Simon lifted his blurry gaze from the ground up to Bram’s face and another lopsided smile was playing at his lips. The butterflies in Bram’s stomach started flapping wildly. 

He let go of Simon’s glasses now that Simon had found them too and watched as Simon lifted them from the ground and tried to shove them back onto his face. He was just using the one hand to put them on, and that combined with the fact that he may or may not be suffering from a concussion definitely didn’t make it an easy task for him.

Bram chuckled softly and reached out to touch the sides of Simon’s glasses, helping him guide them onto his face. Their fingers bumped again and Bram had to bite down on his lip to hold back the giant grin that wanted to spread across his face and give him away completely. 

“Oh, now I can see your pretty face again,” Simon grinned once his glasses were back on his face. He started to reach towards Bram’s face like he was going to touch his cheek and rest his hand there; however, he paused when his hand was halfway there, almost as if he thought better of the action. Then he let his arm flop back against his side, a pretty blush coloring his cheeks. “You’re fuzzy,” he mumbled a second later, his eyes squinting.

The small smile that had crept onto Bram’s face faltered and he cursed quietly under his breath. “Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Sick?” He fired off question after question, trying to cover all of the bases and remember what the signs of a concussion were.

Simon slowly started to lift himself back up, but nearly toppled back over. Bram quickly slipped his arm around Simon’s waist to help him stand upright, and tried to ignore the voice in his head that was screaming at him that oh!! my!! god!! He was touching Simon Spier!!

“I…” Simon started. A queasy expression suddenly crossed his face. His fingers tightened around Bram’s arm and he sucked in a slow deep breath. “Fuck,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “I can’t believe I’m probably actually going to hurl in front of you,” he laughed breathily. “I mean I usually feel like I’m going to hurl around you, but that’s because I’m so nervous because you’re so cute and, like, I’m not  _ actually _ going to hurl, but now…” Simon trailed off, the queasy expression returning.

Luckily Simon was a bit preoccupied with not emptying his stomach on Bram that he wasn’t paying attention to the way Bram was gaping stupidly at Simon. Because holy freaking god. Did Simon just… did he just call Bram cute? And say that his cuteness made him nervous? His mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to process Simon’s words. If Simon thought he was cute, did that… could that possibly mean that Bram’s crush wasn’t as completely, totally hopeless as he thought?

Before he could start questioning  _ everything _ , Simon let out a groan that pulled him from his thoughts and back to the present, which— Simon. Ball to head. Possible concussion. Right, time to focus.

“Is it just me or is everything spinning right now?” Simon asked, seemingly completely unfazed by his previous possible confession.

“It’s definitely just you, and we should definitely get you to the campus doctor. You might have a concussion,” Bram responded. He was about to help Simon start walking when it dawned on him that the campus hospital was on the complete opposite side that the quad was on, and there was no way that Simon would be able to walk that far, even with Bram helping him. He was about to reach for his phone to call one of their friends that had a car and could help when he remembered he’d left his phone in his bag by the tree. 

Before he could try to walk Simon over there so he could collect his phone and make the call, Nick’s voice was rining out behind him. He craned his head, careful not to jostle Simon too much. 

“Shit, what happened?” Nick asked, rushing up to Bram and Simon, Leah and Abby right behind him. Garrett was there too— Bram had kind of forgotten that he was here, but thank god he was and that he’d called for some help. 

“Bram kicked a soccer ball at Simon,” Garrett answered, snickering softly when an affronted look twisted onto Bram’s face and he started to shake his head.

“No no no, I did  _ not  _ kick it at him,” he clarified, shooting a glare at Garrett. “Garrett and I were passing the ball and he wanted to practice trapping from the air, but he missed when I kicked it and it hit Simon.”

“I don’t doubt that, Bram. You wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone  _ Simon _ ,” Abby chimed in, a knowing smirk on her lips. 

Bram felt his cheeks heat up at her obvious nod at his crush. “I think he might have a concussion. I was going to try to get him to the campus doctor but I don’t think he can walk all the way over there like this,” he continued, ignoring Abby’s comment. 

“I drove onto campus today,” Leah piped up. “I’m not parked that far away so we just have to get him there and then I can drive us up to the hospital.”

“Great,” Abby responded, flashing Leah a thumbs up. “Get your keys ready, we’ll get Simon.” Then she was at Simon’s other side, looping her arm around his waist as well. “We can take him from here,” she directed at Bram, sending him a reassuring smile. “Nick come help me.”

Bram (reluctantly) let go of Simon’s waist and let Nick take his spot.

“Hey Si,” Nick said. “We’re gonna head to Leah’s car and then take you to get your head checked out, alright buddy?” 

“Aces,” Simon responded simply. “There’s two of you,” he added a second later before letting his eyes flutter shut again. 

“Come on, Si, keep those fifty shades of eyes open for me, okay? No going to sleep on us,” Leah said, starting to walk backwards as Nick and Abby helped Simon walk forward.

Bram watched as the three of them continued talking to Simon, trying to keep him awake as they made their way away from the quad and towards where Leah had parked her car. Nick turned his head back towards Bram and Garrett before they got too far to call out, “We’ll keep you updated on how he is!”

An arm suddenly fell around his shoulders and Bram looked to the side to see Garrett standing there. “When I said you gotta knock him out that one time I meant like, with a stellar date or something, not like this.”

  
  


It wasn’t until a few days later that Bram finally saw Simon again. 

He’d decided to head out to the quad again, this time by himself, to enjoy the warm sunshine and get a little bit of studying done. When he got there, his eyes were quick to spot Simon leaning up against a tree, a thick textbook in his lap and a handful of papers spread out around him. There was an opened package of Oreos beside him as well.

Bram felt a little jolt of nervousness course through him at the sight of Simon and the idea of going over there, of sitting with him, of  _ talking _ to him. But before he could let it completely take over, he sucked in a deep breath, steeled himself, and started walking towards Simon.

He was only a few steps away when Simon looked up from the textbook, his eyes falling on Bram as he approached. A smile unfurled across Simon’s lips and he waited until Bram was a little bit closer before he greeted him.

“Hey, Bram.”

“Hi, Simon,” Bram returned, sending his own small smile in response.

“Do you want to sit with me?” Simon asked, reaching over to move his backpack and shuffle a few papers around to clear a space for Bram. 

“Oh, yeah sure, thanks,” Bram said, settling into the spot beside Simon. They were close. So close that if Bram were to shift his leg to the right just a little bit their legs would be pressed together almost completely. 

“So,” Simon started, and Bram quickly tore his eyes away from their legs, his gaze flickering up to meet Simon’s. “Did you finish the Walden essay yet?” He questioned, though it seemed more as though he could tell Bram was nervous and was trying to ease into things with an easy topic.

Bram nodded “I did yeah. Actually finished it the other day when the whole,” Bram pointed at his head then and Simon chuckled softly. “I’m really sorry for that, by the way. It was a complete accident,” he apologized.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t kick the ball at me on purpose. It’s Garrett’s fault for not being able to handle your soccer skills,” Simon laughed. 

Bram joined in, unable to help the big smile that stretched across his face. Laughing with Simon always filled him with so much warmth and left him feeling on top of the world. Not to mention, Simon had the cutest laugh and he always smiled really big. If Bram could, he’d laugh with him all day, everyday. 

“Anyways, I’m really sorry about that, but I’m glad that it wasn’t anything serious,” Bram said. For the next few hours after Nick and Abby and Leah had collected Simon and taken him to the campus hospital Bram had constantly checked his phone, restlessly waiting for an update on Simon’s condition. When he’d finally gotten the message from Nick he’d been relieved to read that Simon didn’t have a concussion and had just been hit hard enough to give him a bad enough headache that left him feeling a bit nauseous. 

Simon nodded in agreement. “Yeah, me too. Oh, and I’m sorry for almost throwing up on you,” he added, sending Bram an apologetic smile.

Bram smiled back, but his stomach twisted nervously as he tried to think of a way to bring up what Simon had said that day— the way he’d made it seem like he liked Bram too. “So, um,” he started. And well, there was no turning back now. “The other day you said some… things. And it, um, it made it seem like… like you maybe like me?” Bram paused awkwardly, looking over at Simon to gauge his reaction.

“Oh,” Simon said simply, ducking his head. There was a pink hue high in his cheekbones and Bram felt his pulse jack rabbit as hope coursed through his veins. Simon looked shy, a bit nervous now too, and he wouldn’t be like this if it hadn’t meant anything, right? 

“You said that you get nervous around me because… because you think I’m cute,” Bram said slowly. 

Simon nodded. “I did say that. And I do. Think you’re cute. And get nervous around you,” he responded before Bram could say anything else. He finally lifted his head, his eyes finding Bram’s. 

“Really?” Bram asked, unable to help the question from falling past his lips. “It doesn’t seem like you get nervous around me at all,” he admitted.

“Yes, really,” Simon confirmed. “I guess my being a theater nerd is helpful in that sense. I have lots of practice with handling nerves before a big performance so I suppose I’ve gotten good at pushing them back.”

“I wish I was a theater nerd then,” Bram laughed. “I like you so much that every time you’re around I just completely freeze up, but you always seem so confident. I feel like such a loser when I can barely even mumble two words to you.”

When Bram lifted his gaze to meet Simon’s again, he was pleased to see that Simon was smiling wide and his eyes were sparkling. “You like me too?” He asked cutely. He sounded like he was trying not to sound too excited, too hopeful, but he wasn’t very good at hiding it.

A smile of his own broke out across Bram’s lips and he nodded. 

“Oh my god, this is… I’ve liked you for like, forever,” Simon admitted. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Bram couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past his lips. “Oh my god, don’t talk to me about forever, Simon Spier. I’ve liked you since  _ high school _ ,” he replied, his cheeks growing hot at the admission. He didn’t know how he said it so casually, but god, the confidence felt nice for once. In fact, he felt so confident that he wasn’t even scared of what he was about to say next. “I’m… I’m actually kind of in love with you.”

Simon’s eyes widened at the confession and a huge smile broke out across his lips. “Holy freaking god,” he breathed out. “I…” He trailed off, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words to say. “Can I kiss you?” He asked suddenly.

Bram had barely started to nod before Simon’s hand was coming up to cup Bram’s cheek and he was pushing into Bram’s space, his lips closing over Bram’s. They were soft, so so soft, and he tasted like the Oreos he’d been snacking on before. It was so  _ Simon _ that Bram couldn’t help but grin into the kiss, his lips returning the kiss just as fervently as Simon. He let his own hand come up and curl loosely around Simon’s wrist, holding him there.

When they parted a few seconds later, Bram was sure that he was smiling so big his face was going to split in two. He just kissed Simon Spier.  _ He just kissed Simon Spier _ . The boy he’d been pining after since high school, the boy he thought he would never have a chance with— and here he was. Kissing him. Bram honestly couldn’t believe it. 

“I’m in love with you too, in case that wasn’t clear,” Simon added.

Bram had thought it wasn’t possible for his smile to grow any more, but as he pulled Simon back in for another kiss and he thought of how lucky he was and how wonderful this was, it grew even more. And so did his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment!! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Rmil_raUtU)!!  
> (Also, I have a ton of Simon vs urls saved so I may make a legit sideblog for it!! Stay tuned!)


End file.
